Love Lupin
by xSiriusx
Summary: ((Complete!))Sirius has something on his mind, but it's the only thing he can't tell his best friend Remus, when Padfoot finally confesses will Remus return his feelings or simply kick him to the curb? ((this is slash so be fore-warned!))R&R please!
1. Sirius spells love

Disclaimer: none of these characters are mine, unfortunately ;)  
  
Notes: hi, this is my first fanfic so uh I hope you like! ^^  
  
'What's wrong, Moony?' Sirius, Remus, James, and Peter sat in the library studying; well, Remus sat studying, the others were gazing off into space. 'Mmm... nothing.'  
  
'But you've got your book upside down!' Sirius exclaimed in a mock worried voice. Remus turned slightly pink and flipped the book. Thanking Merlin that no one had noticed the fact that he'd been staring at the same page in his book for the whole hour.  
  
'Do you think Lily's single?' James asked absentmindedly while tracing a figure eight on the oak table. 'Yep, and I bet she's gunna come right over tell you that she can't possibly live without you and beg you to go out with her.'  
  
'You really think so?!'  
  
'Yeah James! And muggles can fly!' James' disappointment was clearly visible as the huge grin on his face was discarded and replaced with a frown. 'Cheer up Prongs! She'll notice you someday! It may not be in this century, but she will!' Sirius said.  
  
'This stuff is so easy for you guys, I mean you can have ANY girl in the whole bloody school!' Wormtail said as he stopped trying to study and shut his book. 'Except Lily Evans.' James added glumly.  
Sirius glanced at his watch, 7:00, 'Hey! It's dinnertime!' they began to collect their books and un-touched papers that were due the next day. 'Hey Moony, are you coming?' 'Nope, not hungry...' he mumbled. 'C'mon Moony!' Sirius complained. 'Hey, Padfoot, Moony, we're going to the great hall, meet us there.' Sirius' heart skipped a beat, he was finally alone with Remus. He pulled up a chair right next to him and took to gazing at him while he was absorbed in his Charms book. A lock of Lupin's hair fell into his face and Sirius reached to gently brush it away, Remus looked up as his rough fingers grazed his cheek, making Remus blush furiously.  
He suddenly noticed that Sirius was gazing intently at him. 'Sirius what's wrong?' 'Nothing Moony, despite the fact that you won't use nicknames, what's point of having the nicknames if you won't use them?' He shrugged then went back to his book.  
  
'Dammit Moony! What in the bloody hell is so interesting in that book of yours!?' he pounded the table with his fist, making Lupin look up in surprise and Madam Pince glare at him, he mumbled an incoherent apology and got up to leave. 'Wait, Siri—Padfoot.' Sirius' skin tingled as he felt Remus lay his hand on his arm to keep him from leaving. With a grin he sat back down and leaned over to rest his head on Remus' broad shoulders. Smiling contently as Remus did nothing to protest. They sat like that for a while, neither one moving.  
  
'C'mon Moony, I'm hungry!'  
  
'Give me five minutes...'  
  
'But that's like forever Remmy!' Remus sighed and stood up, shoving the book into his bag as he did so.  
  
They walked side by side down a deserted corridor then turned left, Remus reached out his arm to open the door to the great hall when Sirius grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall behind him. His hands against the wall on either side of Remus, 'Sirius! What the blo—' Sirius pushed his lips clumsily against Remus'. When he pulled back Moony's face was filled with shock and what looked remotely like anger. He turned and stormed into the great hall, after a few minutes Sirius followed suit.  
  
The seat next to Remus was empty although Sirius chose to have James scoot over rather than having to put up with the awkward after shock from what he'd just done. Moony avoided his eyes even so Sirius was too busy avoiding Remus as well to notice. 'Uhhh... Sirius, is there something wrong?'  
  
'Nope.' It was the second time that day some one had asked him that and frankly, he was quite bored with the question.  
  
'You sure?'  
  
'As hell.'  
  
'Ok, whatever... I'm not going to get caught in the middle if you and Remus are having a row...'  
  
'WHAT!?' Sirius growled. 'WHAT THE HELL WOULD MAKE YOU THINK THAT?!' he hated being in fights with Remus, and even if he was, it wasn't anybody's bloody business to care. 


	2. Lupin, no?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and any characters that are not in Harry Potter ^^  
  
Sirius sat in the Gryffindor common room in a comfortable armchair near the crackling fire. Remus hadn't talked to him since the little 'incident' and he wasn't about to go bow down to anyone begging for their forgiveness. 'Except for Remus...'  
  
'You say something Padfoot?' it was Peter.  
  
'Uhhh... no...' he said cursing under his breathe at his own stupidity.  
  
'Don't worry Sirius, I don't think Remus can stay mad for too long...'  
  
'Did he happen to err... mention why he was mad?'  
  
'No, I was hoping you'd tell me...'  
  
'We had a fight, that's all...' He walked away before Peter could question him further. When he reached his dormitory he flopped down on his four- poster bed, sighing deeply and closing his eyes, he put hands behind his head. Man I really screwed up this time... he thought about what Peter had said, it was true, Remus couldn't be mad for too long, the only problem was that he'd been mad for the past four days, never had they had such a long fight.  
  
She wound her way through the chairs and debris in the gryffindor common room left from the students desperately trying to finish their papers and fit some last minute studying in before the classes that started tomorrow.  
  
Her long dark brown hair fell just beyond her shoulders falling in waves and forming soft ringlets; eyes a piercing blue. She stormed up the stairs to her dormitory from her long visit, that didn't go to well, in the Hufflepuff common room.  
  
The next morning Sirius awoke with an extreme headache, if he had been drinking he would have thought it was a hangover. He pulled on his robes, his arms felt like lead as he gave a half-hearted attempt at combing his long, straight, black hair.  
  
Miraculously he made it to the great hall, yet again he took his seat next to James, if he had been less sleepy he would have noticed Remus' hopeful glance as he had walked by.  
  
'Could you pass the bacon?'  
  
'Wassat?' his words slurred together due to a lack of sleep and a deep blush that was creeping over his face caused by the girl's beauty. (A/N: yes I know this is slash but come on! Have a little faith in Sirius!) She giggled, it was a light, airy, girlish giggly that made Remus' hair stand on end. What the hell does Sirius see in that girl? She was pretty with her dark brown hair falling just beyond her shoulders ending in soft curls, and her pretty blue eyes that sparkled as she laughed. But she wasn't right for Sirius, in fact no girl was right for him.  
  
Sirius turned and grinned at James, he gave him a weak smile and a feeble thumbs up. Apparently Sirius had just said something incredibly funny because the girl let out another shrill, high-pitched giggle. James sighed; it was going to be incredibly hard to put up with this one.  
  
Sirius needed a girl, to take his mind off things, but something told him that now was the worst time to get a girl friend.  
  
As Padfoot stared into her blue eyes he felt nothing, all he could think about was how much kinder Remus' eyes were than hers.  
  
'Well do you?' he was suddenly snapped out of his reverie by her unexpected question. He hadn't realized that she'd still been talking this whole time. 'Err... Sure.' She squealed with excitement, leaving him desperately wondering what he'd just said yes to and whether he really wanted to know.  
  
'So... I'll meet you in the common room tonight!' She flashed a brilliant smile and left to go tell her friends that she'd just acquired the famous Sirius Black as a boyfriend.  
  
Sirius turned to face James. 'Prongs, did I just agree to date that girl?' 'Luck getting yourself out of this one, mate.' He groaned; if Remus even returned so much as one eighth of Sirius' feelings for him he really was going to be mad about this.  
  
He found himself in the common room after dinner waiting anxiously to tell her it'd all been a mistake. I don't even know her name!  
  
'Ok, see you, Bella!' it was the girl, or Bella.  
  
'Hi Sirius!'  
  
'Erm... look, I err... have to go... I mean this isn't really a great time for me...'  
  
'Oh, ok...' She stepped towards him; he shied back. This happened quiet a few times until Sirius was finally against the wall. Seeing what was coming he quickly ducked down pretending to pick something up; as he stood up he said 'Err... I've got to go... lot's of... homework...' He gently pushed her away from himself and turned to jog up the stairs to the boys' dormitories. 'SIRIUS!!'  
  
'Sorry err... Bella!' He reached his dormitory door and flung it open, he landed on his back after flopping down on his bed. Sirius rolled over and looked at the bed across the room; it was Remus', although it was un- occupied at the moment.  
  
He rubbed his eyes and forced another spoonful of eggs into his mouth. 'So, Padfoot, how was the date?'  
  
'It was terrible, Prongs.'  
  
'Oh, erm... that's too bad...'  
  
'No, she was a little—' what she was James never heard due to the fact that the post had just arrived. Neither James nor Sirius received any mail. Sirius was quiet use to that. He glanced at his watch, ten minutes until classes started. 'Hey, Prongs, what's the first class today?'  
  
'Potions...'  
  
'Damn!'  
  
Ten minutes later Sirius found himself walking down to the dungeons. He shot a glance of pure hatred at Severus, which was returned and followed by a rude hand gesture.  
  
'What's wrong? You and Loony Lupin having a wee little fight?' Severus hissed.  
  
'Shuttup, Snivillus!'  
  
'Face it you little fag; everyone knows it! I wouldn't be surprised if you two started going steady!'  
  
'I SAID SHUT UP!!' his head was throbbing with rage, 'Or, Snivilly, I'm sure you'd love to go screw yourself, I mean, that shouldn't be so hard since your such a fag and a dick-head...' Severus was fuming, he smirked, satisfied that he'd returned Severus' great favor of angering him.  
  
He walked over to James and grinned as his friend complemented him on making Snape's life even more miserable.  
  
A/N: yes, yes it sucks balls, I know, I'm sorry for umm... taking so long to update, the reviews are coming, but not too many, so please just take a minute to review! Please? 


	3. I believe in a thing called love

Disclaimer: obviously, I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Notes: much thanks to all that reviewed, and thank you so much for the advice, I put little in between different P.O.V.s and now more of Remus' thoughts! So I hope you all like it! And remember to review (if you can) when you're done reading. Please? Oh, and italics are thoughts.  
  
Remus' P.O.V  
  
It had been a while since Sirius had broken up with Bella. Remus thanked Merlin. It had barely lasted a day and yet it had hurt him so much. Why had Sirius been ignoring him?!   
  
'_Why'd he do something that hurt me so much? Then again I deserve it… I should of told him when he kissed me._'  
  
He had been lying on his back on his four-poster bed, curtains drawn, while everyone else was at Hogsmeade.  
  
'_Good thing I didn't go, I sure am having a blast sitting here bored as hell…_'   
  
Suddenly he sat up; he pulled on his cloak and began making his way towards Hogsmeade. He was going to tell Sirius how he felt, and nothing would stop him.   
  
Sirius' P.O.V  
  
'Would you lookit that broom, Padfoot!'  
  
'Yeah…'  
  
'It's almost as beautiful as Lily…'  
  
' _it may be, but it's not nearly as beautiful as Remus…_' Sirius thought, while James was making a fuss over the broom.  
  
Something caught his eye. It was a cloaked figure weaving their way through the crowd gathered around the broom display. The mysterious person darted behind someone and Sirius lost site of them. There was something odd about the person, some weird feeling, he didn't have a chance to give it much thought though, because they had just laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The stranger pulled him aside from the crowd and de-hooded himself. Sirius was only mildly shocked at the fact that Remus was standing right there in front of him.  
  
'Thought you stayed back at Hogwarts to read that damn book of yours.'  
  
'I did at first, but then, well I dunno… I guess I felt like paying you a visit… well what I mean is—I felt bad—no awful—no, damn!'  
  
'Remus, look, if this about what I did I'm sorry, we could both forget about it or something, I mean when I did it I didn't really care what happened, I just thought that if it didn't work out then we'd just go on being friends or I dunno, something of the sort. Well either way I'm not sorry for what I did, but I'm sorry for making you mad, I guess.'  
  
He looked at his feet, expecting Remus to walk away, although contrarily, Remus grabbed his face and brought it crashing down onto his lips.   
  
'Love you Black.'  
  
'Love you Lupin.'  
  
A/N: Okay, I gots a lot to say. First of all, I know there weren't many of Remus' P.O.Vs. However, this story was meant to be mainly in the eyes of Sirius and it was originally going to be a short fluffy fic but it was too short at the point where I had originally intended for it to end. Secondly, for all those people who are wondering, Bella is short for Bellatrix; yes Bellatrix Black, and yes it's wrong but Sirius didn't know whom he was dating and well, she was a "loose" girl… oh and p.s. I hate character development, especially when the character get all angsty but you can't have it any other way… J 


End file.
